Mengapa Bukan Aku?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Maleficent pernah berkata 'cinta sejati' itu tidak pernah ada, tetapi kecupannya pada kening Aurora berhasil melumpuhkan kutukan itu. Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuknya, mengapa Aurora malah menikah dengan Phillip? *a/n: oneshot drabble, monolog, Diaval's POV*


_Maleficent pernah berkata 'cinta sejati' itu tidak pernah ada. Tetapi nyatanya, kecupannya pada kening Aurora berhasil melumpuhkan kutukan yang ia buat sendiri –kutukan yang ia bilang hanya akan patah oleh kecupan cinta sejati. Berarti cinta sejati itu ada, bukan? Karena begitu besar rasa kasih dan sayang Maleficent pada Aurora, ia bisa membangunkan gadis cantik itu. Berarti cinta sejati bukanlah sebuah frasa yang ada di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur saja._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Disney**

**A/N: oneshot DRABBLE, monolog, Diaval's POV**

**.**

**Mengapa Bukan Aku?  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum mendapatkan kaki dan tangan manusia, aku hanyalah seekor gagak hitam yang tertangkap dan nyaris terbunuh. Lalu Maleficent memberiku sosok rupa manusia. Tetapi ya, aku tetaplah tidak memiliki kekuatan magis seperti para peri. Seumur hidupku, sebagai makhluk yang tak berdaya, aku sering melihat anak-anak kecil yang tak terurus, anak kecil yang lemah, dan mereka yang tak memiliki keluarga maupun tempat tinggal. Kasihan sekali mereka. Itulah mengapa aku cukup terkejut Maleficent dengan teganya memberikan kutukan itu pada Aurora yang masih bayi.

Aurora. Sang putri. Sejak kecil Maleficent selalu mengawasinya –tepat sekali jika gadis itu memanggilnya Peri Pelindung. Tetapi tidak hanya beliau saja yang mengawasinya. Aku, Diaval, juga ikut mengawasinya. Seandainya ia tidak menyuruhku memberi makan Aurora, aku pun pasti akan pergi memberi makan ia sendiri.

Setiap hari dalam wujud manusia, aku duduk disamping Maleficent di atas batang pohon, menyaksikan sang putri tumbuh layaknya manusia normal. Setiap hari juga dalam wujud seekor gagak hitam kebanggaanku, aku terbang melewati jendela kamarnya untuk memberinya makan. Saat ia sudah bisa merangkak, dengan inosennya ia mengejarku dengan kedua tumpuan lutut kecilnya. Selama masa kecilnya aku menemani dia setiap hari, bermain dengannya.

Senang sekali aku melihat wajah dan matanya berseri-seri, bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar, tidak mengenal kepedihan dan kesedihan, hari-harinya ia lalui dengan bahagia. Sungguh, aku senang sekali melihatnya.

Makin hari, ia bertambah dewasa. Makin hari, aku semakin sering mendatanginya. Makin hari, hati Maleficent pada Aurora makin melunak. Makin hari, aku makin sayang padanya.

Akhirnya datang juga hari dimana kutukan Maleficent bekerja. Gadis cantik itu malah pergi ke istana, ke rumahnya. Maleficent mengubahku menjadi seekor kuda, lalu aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju istana, dengan harapan agar Phillip, pemuda yang Maleficent bawa, benar-benar bisa mematahkan kutukan.

Omong-omong tentang Phillip, aku tidak senang padanya. Sungguh. Maksudku, selama hidupnya Aurora telah mengenalku lebih dulu. Tetapi ketika gadis itu bertemu dengan Phillip, kulihat wajahnya lebih berseri lebih dari biasanya. Maleficent bilang itu tanda-tanda seorang gadis jatuh cinta. Seriusan? Jatuh cinta? Aurora baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan langsung jatuh cinta?!

Tetapi tidak apa. Jika Aurora bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga –begitu pikirku. Walau tidak senang, aku sangat berharap kecupan dari Phillip adalah kecupan cinta sejati yang akan membangunkan sang putri yang terlelap. Semuanya hanya untuk Aurora.

Maleficent mengubahku lagi menjadi manusia. Kuikuti dia untuk mengintip kamar Aurora. Gadis berambut pirang itu tertidur. Lalu kulihat tiga peri berwarna merah, hijau, dan biru membawa masuk Phillip, menyuruh orang itu segera mencium Aurora.

Phillip mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Aurora. Jarak bibir mereka mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang –entah Maleficent mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi kupikir ia pun juga sama.

Pemuda itu mengecup bibir merah Aurora. Sekian detik kemudian, tidak ada yang terjadi. Aurora tidak terbangun, ia masih tetap terlelap.

"Lihat? Cinta sejati itu tidaklah nyata..." ujar Maleficent pelan padaku, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Maleficent tersedu pelan di samping ranjang Aurora. Aku pun sesungguhnya ingin menangis. Tapi aku tahu menangis tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Lalu aku memikirkan ide gila ... _bagaimana jika aku saja yang menciumnya?_ Maksudku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mungkin tidak benar-benar paham 'cinta' ala manusia, tetapi aku sangat sayang pada Aurora. Mungkinkah itu bisa disebuh dengan cinta sejati?

Baru saja aku akan melangkah mendekati gadis itu, kulihat Maleficent mengecup kening Aurora sambil bercucuran air mata. Tidak lama kemudian kulihat mata Aurora terbuka, dan aku bisa mendengar suara indahnya.

Itu adalah kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kini kedua daerah yang pernah berperang menjadi damai. Peri dan manusia saling membantu satu sama lain. Aurora benar-benar ratu yang hebat. Dan kini, aku dan Maleficent duduk di kursi terdepan istana, menyaksikan Aurora dan Phillip yang berhadapan satu sama lain di depan.

Aurora mengenakan gaun putih yang indah, cantik sekali. Phillip mengenakan pakaian kerajaan kebesarannya, dan aku masih tidak senang padanya.

Seorang pendeta berpakaian putih meminta Aurora dan Phillip mengucapkan janji setia mereka masing-masing. Ya, mereka menikah hari ini.

Aku, Diaval, hanya bisa duduk diam menyaksikan Aurora yang telah berumur 23 tahun itu menikah dengan Phillip.

Sungguh tak rela rasanya, aku pun juga tak mengerti. Kecupan dari Phillip tidak berhasil membangun Aurora, tetapi mengapa gadis itu masih menikah dengannya? Aku yang selama ini menyayangi dia, tetapi mengapa ia tidak pernah melihatku?

Katakanlah aku pedofil, abnormal, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, sungguh, mengapa? Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya bersama dengan Maleficent, mengapa harus Phillip yang ada di depan bersamanya? Mengapa?

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya Fei nonton Maleficent sama mama Fei di bioskop. Setelahnya Fei dan mama Fei ngebahas film itu, ternyata kami sama-sama bisa nebak ternyata yang bangunin Aurora adalah Maleficent dan kami juga sama-sama ngeship Diaval x Aurora, alias ngarep Diaval yang cium Aurora #plak

Eh ya, yang bagian Aurora nikah sama Phillip itu hanya karangan Fei aja ya, ikutin Sleeping Beuaty gitu ._.

Omong-omong, disclaimer Fei bener gak sih? Takut salah disclaimer-nya :v

Review?


End file.
